Confissões
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Se um deus diz que gosta de você, desconfie. Deuses gregos podem ser muito sádicos. Especialmente se tratando de Afrodite, a deusa do amor.  Percabeth/PerNico


Se um deus diz que gosta de você, desconfie. Deuses gregos podem ser muito sádicos. Especialmente se tratando de Afrodite, a deusa do amor.

_Primeira fanfic minha no fandom de Percy Jackson. Lembrando que não me pertence, infelizmente... Percabeth e PerNico. Espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura~_

**Confissões**

**Percy**

Podem me julgar o quanto quiserem, eu sei que o que eu faço é errado. Eu sei disso, só não consigo evitar, o que é muito feio da minha parte. Não é uma desculpa, mas, olhem, não é totalmente culpa minha. Alguém lá em cima que me ama (ou me odeia) muito deve estar brincando com minha cara.

Entendam: eu amo Annabeth. Passamos por muita coisa juntos e, depois disso tudo, ela é minha maior e melhor companheira em todos os níveis possível, além de namorada; não havia como ser diferente. Todavia... existe uma pessoa - um garoto – chamado Nico di Angelo. _Devíamos _ser só amigos, só que... como dizer? Quando estamos juntos e sozinhos, não conseguimos evitar de ficar um pouco _perto demais_.

Não sei o porquê. Até me pergunto se filhos de Hades têm algum poder de sedução. Se possuem, é diferente dos filhos de Afrodite, que usam o charme. É algo mais _pecaminoso_. Os lábios de Nico di Angelo são tentadores como o diabo.

Não, não estou culpando o garoto. A culpa é minha por ser fraco. O meu pecado foi ter experimentado uma vez – uma mordida no fruto proibido e estará condenado à perdição eterna.

A expressão inocente não condizia nada com o pedido nada infantil. "Me dê um beijo, Percy", ele tinha dito com confiança, como se certo do que queria. Eu, inicialmente, respondi algo bem interessante, como "anh... dã?" e ele repetiu a palavra-chave.

- Um beijo, Percy.

Repetiu, sorrindo como um demônio faria. Mais exatamente como o deus do Mundo Inferior, o qual, infelizmente, eu conhecia. Por sinal, pai de Nico.

O problema é que, na época, me pareceu um sorriso brilhante e confiante, via a imagem de um anjo que me incentivava e dizia que "não vai ter nenhum problema". Eu devia ter negado, mas, de tanto lugar com monstros, devo ter me esquecido de algo. Por exemplo, como heróis caem facilmente em tentação.

Juro que era para ser inocente, somente para Nico matar sua curiosidade. Não sabia que seria tão viciante. Se soubesse, teria resistido à todo custo.

Ah! Não entendam mal, novamente. Eu **amo** beijar Annabeth, é como estar no paraíso; me sinto leve, flutuante, mesmo que entrar nos domínios de Zeus não seja recomendado a um filho de Poseidon. É uma sensação gostosa, que traz paz. Com Nico, a agitação parece ser o inferno. Com ele, é torturante; sem ele, pior ainda. Os beijos dele parecem com a música de Orfeu, o meio de atravessar o caminho para a vida. Só um problema: um caminho sem volta e sem fim.

- Oi, Percy.

Quase gritei, virando-me e fitando o dono da voz. As visitas dele estavam ficando frequentes – o que poderia ser bom ou ruim, dependendo do lado que se olhasse.

- Oi, Nico. – Abri um sorriso. – Com fome? Minha mãe fez biscoitos.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Azuis?

- Sim, azuis. E com gotas de chocolate.

Fechei os olhos, reprimindo um riso quando ele tossiu e recuperou a pose.

- Acho que vou aceitar, então.

Adentramos novamente meu quarto e, enquanto deixava Nico beliscando o restante dos biscoitos que tinha em um prato, fui à cozinha buscar mais e também um copo de leite. Mesmo que ele não precisasse, dava vontade de cuidar do mais novo, o que sempre me rendia um sorriso de satisfação ao vê-lo devorando a comida de minha mãe. Era um pouco fofo, por mais que não parecesse um adjetivo muito adequado ao filho do deus dos mortos.

- Estava bom, Nico?

Indaguei ao vê-lo terminando de limpar a boca pequena e rosada com um guardanapo... Como eu queria ser aquele guardanapo... Por mais que tentasse esquecer, aquela textura, aquele sabor, o calor era tentador demais para resistir.

Quando dei por mim, os olhos do menor estavam fixos no chão e ele parecia desolado. Percebi que não prestei atenção em nada do que ele falara – culpa do déficit de atenção. Não minha! Aproximei o corpo do dele em silêncio, envolvendo-o com os braços. Não demorei a sentir as mãos pequenas – menores do que as minhas, ao menos – segurando minha camisa, trêmulas.

- Nico...

- Não. Não diga nada.

Obedeci. Mesmo não tendo escutado nada do que di Angelo falara, eu podia deduzir. Não sou tão lerdo a esse ponto. Ele estava daquele jeito porque eu amanhã eu vou voltar ao Acampamento. Nico não gostava de lá. E, por mais que eu apreciasse a presença dele, me assusta a possibilidade dele ficar de frente com Annabeth por muito tempo. Céus, nem sei como ela ainda não me matou...

Ok, não tenho certeza se ela sabe. É só que, às vezes, eu vejo um brilho de reconhecimento nos olhos acizentados. Todavia, ela nunca disse nada, o que me aumenta minha incerteza. Talvez ela realmente não saiba de nada e este pensamento é paranoia minha. _Culpa_.

Suspirei baixo, afagando os fios escuros para que, aos poucos, ele relaxasse. Não havia muito o que fazer. Apenas ergui o queixo dele, iniciando um beijo lento. Tudo que estava ao meu alcance era tentar fazer aqueles pensamentos aterrorizantes se dissiparem, ao menos por um momento – tanto os de Nico quanto os meus próprios.

À medida que o tempo passava, apagamos as luzes, deixando que a noite envolvesse o quarto, os beijos ficando mais cálidos, intensos.

- Percy...

Não era preciso dizer nada. Só meu nome sendo chamado daquele modo era enlouquecedor. Sem juras, sem promessas. Isso só tornaria tudo mais doloroso.

**Annabeth**

Adorava vê-lo chegar, correndo colina acima com um amplo sorriso para me encontrar. Nessas horas que eu tinha certeza de que ele não me deixaria, por mais que, ao me beijar, conseguisse identificar um gosto distinto; quando seus braços me envolviam forte, um cheiro de terra misturado ao da leve brisa marítima que Percy parecia trazer consigo naturalmente.

O aroma, em si, era agradável, porém fazia meu estômago se contorcer. Era uma sensação ruim. Raiva, ciúmes, ódio.

Não precisava que Percy falasse. Eu sabia o que ele andava fazendo e com quem se encontrava. Não minto, já pensei em confrontá-lo, mostrar o quanto meu orgulho havia sido atingido... Simplesmente, não conseguia. Por isso, deixava a ferida ali, quieta, por mais que algumas vezes fosse inevitável pensar demais. E brigar com a cria de Poseidon de quando em quando. Acredite, para um filho de Atena, parar de pensar é um sacrifício. Mas eu tento. Só por causa daquele idiota...

Não sei bem quando começou, desconfiei quando percebi que algumas vezes era fitada com um olhar de culpa. Agora, eu sei. Não odeio Nico por isso e sei que, se algum dia for para escolher, eu serei a preferida, o que me dá um pouco de pena do filho de Hades.

Mas não é por ele que não faço nada, que somente aceito essa situação. É porque eu tenho a leve impressão de que Percy ficaria infeliz. Não se pode controlar o fluxo do mar. Ele vem e volta por si só... Do mesmo modo, sei que ele sempre voltará para mim. Eu sei que sou seu porto seguro, mas...

... Ainda machuca. Queria ser a única. Egoísmo? Talvez. Mas eu não conseguia deixá-lo. Do mesmo modo que ele precisa de ambos, eu preciso dele e tenho uma ligeira impressão de que, para Nico, é o mesmo.

Imagino que ele se sinta um pouco como eu. Não consigo odiá-lo, apesar da enorme vontade de, muitas vezes, esganá-lo.

- Annabeth...

Virei o rosto para ele, que agora era mais alto que eu, sentindo meus dedos sendo pressionados com força.

- O que foi, Cabeça de Alga?

Indaguei em um tom descontraído, retribuindo o enlace dos dedos, mais calma com o perfume forte do campo de morangos que desviava a atenção da mistura de aromas que vinha do **meu **namorado.

Não queria perdê-lo.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, envolvendo-me os ombros com o braço livre, apertando meu corpo contra o dele.

- Eu te amo, Annabeth... Vou estar sempre ao seu lado, sempre.

Nada de "você é única". Senti meus olhos marejarem, então abracei-o de volta de modo que pudesse esconder o rosto em seu ombro. Ao menos, ele não era mentiroso.

- Eu também te amo, Percy.

Não é resignação. Não é gentileza. Não é pelo tamanho do meu amor, já que só ele não basta. É medo, pura e simplesmente. Aguentaria ouvir dos lábios de quem amo a confirmação de todas as minhas suspeitas?

Pela primeira vez, queria estar errada. Por mais que eu deseje isso... sei que não há como mudar os fatos.

Percy... custa tanto assim pertencer somente a mim?

Abençoados sejam os ignorantes. A dúvida mata, corrói. Algumas vezes, é melhor nunca tê-la.

**Nico**

Mais uma madrugada em que saí sem me despedir. Hn, não que faça diferença.

Eu deveria tentar aproveitar o pouco tempo que me resta, mas não consigo: não iria deixá-lo ir se fosse ficar para vê-lo partir.

É melhor ficar com minha própria escuridão, não? Eu não possuo o direito de amar. Eu não sei amar. Já esqueci como se faz isso... Sou apenas filho de Hades. Rejeitado e excluído por todos.

Não, por Percy, não. Mesmo sabendo quem eu era, tentou cuidar de mim, se preocupou. Pode parecer nada, mas, para mim, foi tudo, mesmo que eu saiba que ele nunca será completamente meu.

Até mandaria ele escolher um de nós dois, entre Annabeth e eu, porém eu sei que nunca serei a primeira opção. Ele a ama. Ela o ama. São felizes juntos, não terão nenhum problema nem resistência de ninguém, acho.

E eu? Sou apenas um intruso sujo, que usa métodos desonestos para conseguir o que quero. Não mereço o amor de ninguém. Até aquela garota... ela deve sentir é pena de mim. E essa era a última coisa que queria de alguém. Especialmente da filha de Atena.

E você, Percy? O que você pensa, de verdade? Nunca me diz nada, todavia, sei que foi um acordo silencioso entre nós dois. Promessas e confissões só me deixariam pior.

Desprezível, Nico di Angelo. O amor te fez patético.

Deve ser engraçado. Só sei agir de modo distorcido, o que sinto pode mesmo se chamar de amor? Parece errado. Somos homens. Ele tem namorada. E eu sou assim. Meus sentimentos nunca serão puros – se o fossem, nunca teria começado com isso, porque ele era feliz. Ele é feliz, ao lado _dela_. Só me resta as migalhas, por mais que lhe quisesse por inteiro.

_- Suas mãos estão frias, Nico._

Pude ouvi-lo murmurando ao meu ouvido ao sentir o vento gelado cortando a pele. Instintivamente, trouxe-as para perto do tórax, onde o coração palpitava e parecia doer a cada batida.

Era minha mente me pregando peças. Ele não estava ali, comigo.

Esse é um jogo no qual nunca deveria ter entrado. Deve ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, muito mau gosto. Uma viciante, da qual parece impossível se livrar – por mais que doa.

Encolhi-me contra a parede fria, contornando os traços da mão outrora aquecida.

Sorri triste com a lembrança. Agarrava-me a cada momento, cada beijo, cada abraço e os resquícios do calor para não entrar em desespero. Essa deveria ser minha punição. Definitivamente, eu não era um bom garoto. Até mesmo o sabor dos biscoitos azuis parecia amargo.

O doce se encontrava distante, indisponível. Só lembranças, frio, escuro e solidão. Escondidos nas trevas, os mortos sussurravam_. "Migalhas, isso é tudo que você merece, Nico di Angelo"_. Silenciosamente, eu concordava.

- Patético.


End file.
